Clan:Rogue Ninja Civilization
The''' Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC)''' is a RuneScape, ninja-based clan founded by Shikimoko4. The clan was made in March of 2006. The clan focuses on the skills of Agility, Thieving, Magic, Ranged, and combat skills. With its most recent addition, it now includes a study of the chakra system and its elemental properties. Aside from its unique incorporation of chakras, the clan also has no requirements. Any level is permitted to join. History 2006 The Beginning The clan's origin starts after Shikimoko4, commonly referred to as Shiki, obtained his first set of Rogue Armor in March. After training many weeks for the quest Desert Treasure, which he would not go on to beat until a year later, he managed to satisfy the minimum requirements of 50 Agility and 50 Thieving for the Rogue Armor. The very night he got the armor, he decided to make a thread for a clan on the RuneScape Forums. His intent was to make a clan that would help serve others through protection and rescuing. The Original Members First to join the Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC), was Food Dealer7, a friend of Shikimoko4. Food Dealer7 was also a former worker of Shikimoko4's previous organizations, Skywalker Industries and Dungeon Doctors. Following Food Dealer7 were multiple students that included Alchen, Yugi385, and Yon Kyu. This was Shikimoko4's original group, one that is commonly referred to as "the Original Five" (Shikimoko4 being included). With Shikimoko4's leadership, the group did rescue missions and planned to start a protection service. It was also in this time that the clan's mascot, the Chaos Elemental, was coined its eternal name, Kibbles. The Fall Towards the end of May, life was getting complicated for the RNC's leader. After losing his membership, Shikimoko4 decided to quit without warning anyone. He left the RNC in the hands of Alchen, whom he considered to be his most promising student. Alchen and other students attempted to keep it running, but without proper guidance and support from Shikimoko4, the RNC quickly fell. 2007 The Comeback In late summer of 2006, Shikimoko4 appeared online one day and foreshadowed that he may come back to the game. This didn't happen until December 31st, 2006. The former leader decided to get on for New Years, which he celebrated with members, Yon Kyu and Food Dealer7. The next day, January 1st, 2007, he made an official statement that said he was back and that as soon as membership became avaliable to him, the RNC would make its return. Three months of planning went by until Shikimoko4 managed to get his membership. During that time, Yon Kyu became an important figure in the RNC's recreation. For his dedication and contributions, Shikimoko4 decided that when the RNC was restored, Yon Kyu would serve as its Co-Leader. The Rogue Ninja Civilization finally became restored on March 14th, 2007. The War Although predominantly a peaceful clan, the Rogue Ninja Civilization ran into some problems with another ninja academy back in 2006 before Shikimoko4 left. The Ninja Academy Hidden in the Leaves was ran by Link Playa, who had started a fight with the RNC. When the RNC returned, so did that conflict. Shikimoko4 was given 10 days after he received membership to round up an army of at least 50 people before engaging in war with Link Playa's academy. Fortunately for the newly revived clan, the other academy backed out. New Students The first student of the RNC's revival in 2007 was none other than Hunter Due 6, known currently as Ori-Elda MuffinCake. Hunter Due 6 has remained one of their most loyal and faithful students through the RNC's journey. This year also brought some more memorable faces including Tyrandee, Escaflown01, Aragorn93907 (currently known as Wolf-Suailce), Kill9er5 (currently known as Nawmz-Sensei), Dog Evil 321, Pieman605, 14321, Daniel22408 (currently known as Rogue Haven), Scyther57, Stonegirl67 (currently known as Frost Stigma), Man of War87 (Moo), Tipaper, Rexboy200, Basebalfan, Chipydog, Smilieboy34, Werewolf2 00, and Takeshi370. All of these students contributed something unique to the clan and they are remembered to this day. The Rise 2007 was the RNC's most treasured year yet. It got much success and fame, reaching up to over 100 members. Many people who are present to this day, joined during the 2007 time period. The range of activities expanded during 2007. King Black Dragon (Larry) trips and Chaos Elemental (Kibbles) hunts were done frequently. Plans for the Dagannoth Kings (Obama, Elvis, Rick Atsley) were also made. Stories regarding this time period written by Shikimoko4 himself can still be found at the clan's website, http://community.livejournal.com/r_n_c . More events were done, relations were good, and the year proved to be very successful. The Problems As with every good, comes a bad. Towards the beginning of September, the RNC's activity began to decrease due to school's return for the RNC members. People were getting on less often, dedication was decreasing, but the most significant blow to the RNC's state would be the loss of its co-leader. Aside from being a close friend to the RNC's leader, Yon Kyu served as an icon for the RNC. Many of the students were heavily attached to his presence and as he began to appear less and less, it hurt the RNC. By November of 2007, Yon Kyu had quit RuneScape. December was a very inactive month for the RNC. Everybody was confused at to what had happened to them. Only a few months ago, everything was perfect, where as now, there appeared to be nothing left. With only a few members, one leader who was incredibly wounded by the loss of such a significant friend, the RNC was on its death bed. 2008 A Story that Inspired On January 1st, 2008, Shikimoko4, very hurt at the loss of his friend and current losing of his clan, put his pen to paper as he began to write one of his most influential stories yet. The account summed up the RNC's history and good times that they had all shared. It also managed to bring back the RNC's co-leader one last time. For the first half of January, false hopes were presented. People came back, such as Yon Kyu and Yugi385; however, they didn't remain until the end of the month. By the end of January, the RNC was back to its inactive state of December. The Remainder of the Year The RNC was considered inactive for most of 2008. By June of that year, Shikimoko4 decided to quit RuneScape. He left the clan in the hands of Hunter Due 6 and other students. Even after multiple attempts to recreate the clan, it continuously died. Many members left RuneScape or became incredibly inactive and their leader was not to be seen again for a long period of time. 2009 The Reconnection On January 1st, 2009, Shikimoko4 logged on RuneScape to see how it had changed. After spending much time with Takeshi370 and Tyrandee, he decided that he wanted to have contact with his former clan, but not necessarily bring the RNC back. This contact would not happen until four months later. Shikimoko4 got on RuneScape randomly ever now and then. Most of the time, his appearances would only be for a few minutes. In April of 2009, Shikimoko4 decided to not attempt to bring the RNC back, but to reconnect with his former students. He created a LiveJournal account ( http://shikimoko4.livejournal.com ) and a video that pleaded students to come into contact with him again. Despite having loose connections with his students, he managed to round up all those who remained. They remained in contact for the remainder of the year. On July 18th of 2009, the clan made a transition to a community of LiveJournal, http://community.livejournal.com/r_n_c . It still remains as their official clan site. Shikimoko4 wanted to use it to keep a yearbook-like reminder of the RNC's doings and to continue to keep in contact with everyone. The clan still remained inactive, but they did begin to transition back to the home site of RuneScape. With the change in the system of RuneScape's Forums, which allowed freeservers to post comments and create threads, Shikimoko4 created a thread for the Rogue Ninja Civilization once again. The clan also began to pick up on some activity. The RNC had a Christmas event in which their former co-leader appeared, and the clan was able to see him after years of his absence. All of the newcoming activity contributed to the decision that would later be made. During the month of December, the clan began to get on RuneScape more frequently. Shikimoko4 appeared on everyday as he did in 2007, communicating and socializing with his students. They did multiple Wilderness Survival type activities and the possibility of the RNC returning did not appear so far away as it did before. On December 31st, 2009, the question finally stood a chance to the RNC's former leader. "Will you bring it back?" 2010 The Rebirth January 1st, again, proved to be a changing moment for the RNC's history. After thinking the decision through thoroughly, Shikimoko4 decided he would do it on the conditions of: 1) That the RNC members would be more active on the RNC's home site. 2) Shikimoko4's sense of fashion would not be insulted. After the decision was made and final, the remaining members decided that the RNC needed new change with its third recreation. After spending multiple nights planning and thinking of new ideas, Shikimoko4 suggested an elemental system be thrown in. Rogue Haven elaborated on the idea, suggesting chakras. With a combined version of those suggestions and a few other additions, the clan's chakra system was born. On January 4th, 2010, Shikimoko4 received membership. More planning was continuously added until the RNC's first meeting back on January 9th, 2010. The clan has been running and increasing in number since that time. The first Tsuchinin exams were held on February 13th, 2010. On February 14th, 2010, Ori-Elda was inducted as the RNC's first Admiral. He received Shikimoko4's Dragon Dagger as a gift. The Chakra System About Root Chakra Sacral Chakra Solar Plexus Chakra Heart Chakra Ranks Initiate Tsuchinin Mizunin Kajinin Kazenin Sensei Co-Leader Leader Clan Chat Mission System About Missions serve as the main points provider for students. It also gives the opportunity for our sensei to bond with the students. In order for a mission to count for points, a minimum of one sensei and two students must be present. Missions are done with in time intervals of one hour. For example, if a mission is only done for 30 minutes, half the points are rewarded, where as if a mission is done within two hours, points are doubled. If a mission is done within an hour, normal points are rewarded. Mission Types Mission List D-Rank Missions Our easiest missions. *Gnome Stronghold Agility Course *Fishing Trawler C-Rank Missions Our easy missions. *Barbarian Outpost Agility Course *Brimhaven Agility Course *Sorceress's Garden B-Rank Missions Our average missions. *Wilderness Survival *The one hour must be done in over 30 wilderness. *Killing the Giant Mole (Shiela) A-Rank Missions Our hard missions. *Barbarian Assault S-Rank Missions Our most difficult missions. More missions will be added. Events Fun Facts *January 1st has always been a day that is regarded by Shikimoko4 to be very special and inspiring. He vows to always appear on RuneScape for some part of that day as years go by. Since 2007, he has kept that promise. *The RNC had its first "RNC Fun Nite" on April 18th, 2007. It plans to have another in 2010 on the same date. *The name, Kibbles, was made by original member, Yugi385. *The RNC is Shikimoko4's most successful organization yet. *Shikimoko4 has written numerous stories about the RNC and they can be found on the RNC's homesite. Rather than writing, he now tends to draw certain events.